1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor apparatus for monitoring image data produced from an image reader or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to obtain a good quality image signal from an image reader for reading an image by photoelectric conversion by means of a solid image sensor such as a CCD, each light-receiving element of the solid image sensor must be able to operate well and there must not be output variations between individual elements. It is therefore preferable to separately recognize image signals from respective light-receiving elements of the solid image sensor.
In order to examine desired pixel data from the solid image sensor, a monitor apparatus such as an oscilloscope or logic analyzer is conventionally used.
However, if changes in the pixel data are quick, the human eye cannot follow such changes and so reading precision is poor.
When the changes in the pixel data are slow, even if such changes can be read, correspondence between the pixel data and pixel positions corresponding thereto is hard to establish.